Macy Blaire
by AC and AM
Summary: Macy discovers she is a demigod and Apollo's daughter. Combines with the story Annabeth and the Lost Hero
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Some say it's a blessing, others say it's a curse. Me? I haven't decided yet. One thing is for certain, being a half blood id definitely not boring. This can be good or bad (depending on the situation you're in, of course). My name is Macy. I am fifteen years old, and this id how I discovered my new dangerous, crazy life.

It was my roommate Cassie's idea. Our classes had been cancelled this afternoon due to the teachers suddenly hosting a urgent staff meeting, so Cassie asked if I wanted to go to this new smoothie shop a couple of blocks down. I still wonder if I could have avoided what was to come if I had said no. Maybe I wouldn't have been dragged into such a mess.

When we arrived at the Smoothie Station, I decided on a Strawberry and Cream smoothie. As I was about to tell my order to the employee, I saw a boy outside the window of the shop. It was a quick glance, but something made me look back at him. I swear I had seen before. He had black hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing black jeans, with a black jacket over a red shirt. He had an Italian look about him. I don't know how, but I had the feeling that I had met him once.

"Macy! Hellooo? Macy!" Cassie broke my trance. "Are you going to order or what?"  
"Oh, right. Strawberry and Cream smoothie please!" I said quickly. After paying, I dragged Cassie quickly out onto the street to see if the boy was still there. He was gone, Shoot.

"Are you going to tell me why you're acting so weird?" Cassie inquired.

"Never mind. I thought…that I saw someone I knew." I replied.

"Who would you know in New York?" Cassie questioned. That was a very good question. And the only was to find the answer, would be to fin the boy.

Monroe Junior/High School of the Arts was a private boarding school home to the most talented kids involved in music. Cassie and I had become great friends that year from being roommates. I do hang out with some other people, but they were more like acquaintances more than friends. I wasn't really popular, but I wasn't invisible or anything like that. Most of the popular people wore expensive clothing and acted like they didn't care what people. But secretly did. Their designer closets probably amounted to what the Monroe school was worth. They were so obsessed with their looks that you would think that they were more like the kids of Aphrodite or something. What? Aphrodite Where did I come up with that? Anyway, they were mostly good signers, and that's why they got into the school. But me, I was here on a music scholarship that I received. I could sing, play almost every single musical instrument you can think of (including the kazoo, not bragging or anything!). Plus, I wrote my own lyrics most of the time as well. Music was really the only thing I was good at in school, thank you to ADHD and dyslexia. The song I had to write for my application had pretty much taken up all of my summer, but it had been worth it. Now, I actually had grades higher than D's now.

I have a twin sister named Gwen. Our mom died on a car accident about a year ago, and it still feels like it was yesterday. Gwen and I had been sent to live with our Aunt Ellie after the funeral. We were all so depressed. I couldn't stand be in that house where the sadness had been thickening the air. My aunt Ellie, who had always had a smile on her face before her sister died, would sometimes become silent for hours, just staring at things and looking like she had just lost her best friend. My sister and I, who had always been close, drifted away from each other. Nobody talked about the car accident. Nobody wanted to. The silence was almost haunting. The only way for me to escape the house was by grabbing a beach towel, laptop, and heading to the beach to write lyrics. I would lie in the sun and try to forget what I would later go home to.

About a month after sending in my application tape, I got the reply. I had not told my sister and aunt about the application. I hadn't even told them about Monroe. I was afraid at first that they might think that I was abandoning them. And there was no more room for that in our family. When I did tell them about my admission, my aunt was, of course, happy for me. She couldn't ever say to my face that she didn't want me to go. My sister…well, we haven't exactly spoken since. I did feel guilty. She would still have to attend a regular public school and on top of that, she would be on her own with the woman who looked almost exactly like our mom and painfully reminded us of her every day.

Gwen and I, we are exactly identical. We share the same chestnut brown hair (though mine is a shade lighter because of being in the sun all summer), same sky blue eyes, and the same slim figure. However, we are a s different in personalities as we are same in looks. She bottles things up, I let them out. She has plenty of patience, and I hate waiting in line for anything. And as much as I hate to admit it, she's a little more sensible than I am. The only thing we have ever shared in common was music. We both swap CD's and recommended songs to each other, we also spent hours making playlists of both our favorites. She could play just as well as I could on any instrument, and we used to sing in the choir together and every lead in the school musical was ours. She was just as talented as me, and somehow, I got the last spot to get into Monroe. I got in instead of her, and I left her. This was the reason why she avoided me. I missed her all the time and sometimes I would look at the phone for hours, just wishing that it would ring and it would be her.

Anyway, I didn't go looking for the boy until the weekend came. I then asked Cassie if she wanted to go back to the Smoothie Station again.

"I just know that's it's their amazing smoothies that have you coming back!" she said with easily detectable sarcasm in her voice.

We stayed there for an hour, but we never saw him. I dragged Cassie back there every day possible until finally, three weeks later, she said dramatically, "I am never drinking another smoothie again! If I do, I'm afraid I might puke! And there's no saying that it won't be in your direction. Please, no more!"

I felt bad for making her go along, so in the end, we decided to take the subway to Central Park, and called it quits. We brought bread along to feed whatever kind of birds we found. After walking around for a while we started to head back. I was taken completely by surprise in what happened next. A boy who looked about sixteen was I the front seat of strawberry truck, was yelling at someone behind Cassie and I.

"Hurry up, Nico! Mr. D will kill us if we're late!"

He looked worried, as if this Mr. D. might actually kill them.

"Yeah, yeah", said a voice from behind us. "I'm coming!"

I spun around to look for the voice, and I found the boy. Black hair, brown eyes, Italian features. Nico. Something clicked in my brain and millions of memories suddenly filled my mind. I yelled out as he passed by.

"Nico diAngelo!"

He turned around to look at me and curiously raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Do I know you?"

He looked me over and seemed puzzled, like he knew me from somewhere too. I smiled and said, "My name is Macy Blaire. We went to school together in the fifth grade, at Westover Hall."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Nico Slices Some Reptiles 02:56

I can't believe that I had completely forgotten about Nico. I mean it was about three and a half years ago. We had only known each other for about four months, but he had been my best friend at Westover. I remember we had loved this game called MythoMagic, and traded cards and discussed strategies for it. Now I thought the game was stupid but back then, it was all we could talk about.

I remembered him having a sister. She was older and seemed to be the one taking care of him at the time. I wonder where she is now.

I saw comprehension dawn on Nico's face and then I knew that he reconzied med. He had changed so much. He wasn't the same carefree kid he had been back then. Then again, neither was I.

My thoughts were interrupted when the kid from the strawberry truck got out and yelled, "Nico, what's the hold-up?"

Now that I could see him closer I noticed he had on long pants, a green hat, and an orange t-shirt which I could not read (thank you dyslexia) and had curly brown hair, a wispy goatee, and looked like he was getting over a bad case of acne. And he looked a little familiar.

He walked up, "Lets go Nico! Do I have to remind you about happened last time we where late?"

It must have something unpleasant because this remark seemed to make Nico in a hurry.

He looked nervously at the truck, then at me and said, "Oh hey! Yeah I remember you. Look, I'd love to stay and chat but I really have to go."

This brought me to the attention of the curly haired boy that had told Nico that he had to leave. He sniffed and looked at me with some interest.

"Who is she, Nico?," he asked.

"An old friend. But no time for introductions, we are seriously late," Nico said urgently. He made his way towards the van, dragging his crippled friend by the crutches. No. I did not drink smoothies for a whole week just to hunt him down and get a, "Oh, I remember you," out of him. He was not leaving yet.

"Wait, can we meet up later?," I pleaded.

He shook his head and was about to reply with a "no", when his friend whispered into his ear. When he pulled away, I look of shock covered his face. He nodded to his friend, and then yelled to me.

"Okay, come on. We're going for a walk."

A walk? Okay, I thought. At least I get to catch up with him.

When he reached me he nodded in Cassie's direction. "But your friend has to stay behind."

I didn't want to leave Cassie behind. But hey, I needed to talk with Nico, and after a week, I would agree to any conditions.

"Cass, could you?," I asked her with a sad face.

She scowled at Nico. I guess it was a old best friend, new best friend replacement thing. But she left after saying, "Yeah, yeah. Sure thing." And gave me a look that I had come to learn over the years.

_You will tell me EVERYTHING later!_

Nico and I walked through Central Park. I tried to remember everything from the short time we were friends. I could swear that he had a sister! What was her name? Bianca! That's it. That would make a good coversation starter.

"So," I said. I was trying to break the awkward silence that we were it. "How's Bianca?"

He kept walking, but a twisted look of pain crossed over his face. Uh oh, not the right topic. I wonder what happened. But then again, I was guessing that I didn't want to find out anyway.

"Never mind, you don't have to say anything," I stated.

"No, it's alright. She…uh…died…a little while after we left school."

She died? What? Bianca was the nicest girl I knew. She was always the best to Nico, because they were the only family that each other had. She was always so protective over him. It was hard to swallow the fact that she was gone.

I could relate to his loss, my mom being gone and all, but I just couldn't stand the idea of losing my sister, no matter how unclose we were.

Okay, time to subject change. What to talk about now? In school we where brought together by our love of Mythomagic and making fun of our principal, Mrs. Gottschalk's mustache. So I tried again, with a less touchy subject.

"I got expelled from Westover, you know." I told him.

"Really, why?" he looked surprised.

"They found out who sent Mrs. Gottschalk a razor and men's shaving cream for Christmas," I told him smiling at the memory. Gwen later grilled me on how rude and irresponsible that was, but Mrs. Gottschalk had been a witch. She still was. While Gwen grilled me, my mom kind of laughed at the whole thing. Even she tried to cover it up.

Nico laughed at it too.

"Man she really needed it though! The first time I saw her I thought she was a guy!"

"I know so did I!"

We laughed fondly at the memory.

We stopped for a second and there was awkward silence again.

"This is going to sound strange but has anything weird ever happened to you lately?" he asked looking nervous.

"Ummm, define weird," I said cautiously.

"The kind of unexplainable weird."

Oh boy. Weird. Well let's see. In seventh grade I could have sworn I saw a six headed _thing_ lurking around a doughnut store while I was in the car. I asked my mom about it and she said I must be seeing things, and that maybe I should see a doctor. I thought she was right until I looked at Gwen to ask if she had seen anything strange. Her face answered my question. She looked freaked out. And then last summer, when I was on the beach, something that looked like what one would describe as the lochness monster jumped out of the water and fell back in. I had looked around at other people to see if they had noticed anything. They hadn't.

I could have told him about either of those situations when something caught my eye. It was a snake. But with two heads! And it was so big it could had comfortably wrapped itself around a New York taxi ten times. No wait, it was not alone, it had brought tons of two headed snake friends. Nico hadn't noticed them so my answer was…

"Unexplainable like the swarm of two-headed, super long, super poisoness, looking snakes surrounding us?" I answered.

Nico swung his gaze around and saw all of them.

"OH, no. This is not good. Can you get away?" he looked scared.

"What no! I am not going. Besides, snakes leave people alone if we don't bother them, right?" I wasn't so sure though, they kind of looked liked they wanted to do more than hurt us.

"Except those aren't really exactly snakes! Can you leave? Can you get away?" Nico asked again.

We were now surrounded by the mutated snake things.

"No, not really." When I spoke my voice went up higher. That only happens when I am nervous. I counted fifteen snakes in all. That means sixty fangs that can't wait to sink into our flesh.

_We are going to die. We are going to die._

"Stand back, Macy!" I had been to busy counting teeth to notice that Nico had pulled out a sword from no where. It was wicked long and for a second I had hope that we might live…oh wait, sixty teeth. Scratch that last part.

"There are to many of them, Nico! Even with your pretty blade we're screwed."

This didn't wipe the determination off of his face.

The snakes were circling. One moved forward to strike, both of its heads staring at the sword in Nico's hand. It struck. I waited for Nico to fall and cry in pain but al I heard was the whoosh of his sword as it sliced on of the creatures heads off. The snake pulled back. Good, one down. Something was going on with the supposedly dead snake. It's head was growing back!

"Not fair!" I yelled at it.

Like this would make the snake realize that growing a head back was wrong and it would drop dead.

"Anyone ever told you life isn't fair?" Nico yelled back.

The stupid snake agreed with him. This time he didn't strike alone. Three of his buddies came at us. Nico swung again, his sword passing through their six heads. Immediately they burst into yellow powder. Ha, that is what fair is! More came to strike. Nico was excellent with the blade, he got six of them with one stroke. He didn't see one slither up behind him. Right as both heads where about to bite Nico's ankle, I yelled

"Bad snake!" and jumped on both of its heads. Yellow powder erupted onto my sneakers. That's disgusting.

"Well, that was fun."

Nico broke my train of thought about whether the yellow would come out of my sneakers. I looked up and the snakes where gone.

"What. Just. Happened?" I asked him. I knew he knew very well what had happened. He hadn't seemed at all surprised when the snake things showed up.

"What where those-" I started again. Only to be interrupted by Nico.

"Remain as still as possible"

I was wrong about all of the snakes being gone. The last one left had wrapped itself around my ankles. It was tightening, if it continued I would lose all of the feeling in my feet.

"Hold still while I kill it. Make any sudden movements and it will bite you," Nico said softly so it wouldn't spook the creature squeezing the life out of my leg.

"What?" I hissed, "No way can you kill it with out cutting me up!"

"Trust me."

I took a deep breath. "Fine."

He swung, I felt the grip on my ankles loosen. No pain. I breathed a sigh of relief. So did Nico.

"Thank gods."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"You said 'thank gods'. Plural."

"Oh well, um oops. Sorry I meant thank god."

He so did not. He meant what he said, but I let it slide.

"What do we do now? I asked.

"You should probably come with me now." He said not looking me in the eye.

"What where? Why would I go anywhere with you? I was just reacquainted with you fifteen minutes ago. And while I was being reacquainted, giant snaked attacked us!" I wasn't so sure about Nico now. Not after he pulled out a three foot long sword out of nowhere.

"Listen! Do you want to be killed?" he asked, totally serious.

Wow. Killed? By what was he talking about?

"Killed?" I asked.

"There are worse things than snakes out there." He answered.

I shuddered, I would never look at reptiles the same again. And it was and to believe that something could be a heck of a lot worse than those things.

"Okay" I said. After all he had just saved my life. And if anything happened I could just whip out my cell phone and call NYPD.

"Follow me" he said, leading the way.

"Where are we going?" I said trying to catch up to his fast pace.

"Right now we are hailing a taxi." Was his only explanation.


End file.
